


God's Prophecy

by storyofeden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were pieces of the puzzle that not even the archangels knew. Destiny was a known facet of the world, and the angels had knowledge of what was to happen. But they didn't know everything. In fact, there was a huge chunk that God hadn't revealed yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Prophecy

_There were pieces of the puzzle that not even the archangels knew. Destiny was a known facet of the world, and the angels had knowledge of what was to happen. But they didn't know everything. In fact, there was a huge chunk that God hadn't revealed yet._

 _Christians [and Jews and Muslims] kept trying to contort the bible to fit their ideals and beliefs. Clearly, it didn't work like that. Jesus Christ was the first to understand that the bible really isn't as cryptic as people make it out to be. It simply is. Each book of the bible serves its purpose. Except for Leviticus, which was really only put in there to cause friction. Even God understood that conflict had to happen eventually. What people don't realize is that Jesus never said anything about homosexuality or sexual orientation. And if Jesus didn't say, and God didn't think it, how can it be?_

 _Anyway, much about the Winchester boys' prophecy has been under wraps. God and Jesus decided to keep everything on a need-to-know basis. Up until this point, everything had been known by everyone. As the brothers grew, their predicted story was achieved, Apocolypse and all. And with Bobby's death came the last well-known tidbit. Everything that was about to happen was unknown to all but three: God, Jesus, and Gabriel. And Gabriel only knew because of a fluke._

 _And so our story begins. With the unknown._

" _What the hell, Cas?" Dean blustered._

" _I'm sorry, Dean."_

" _No. No no no. Don't you tell me sorry. Tell me you can get us out of here."_

 _Cas looked down at his shoes. "I cannot get us out of here. It's as if…as if we're…stuck here."_

" _Explain to me how and angel can get stuck somewhere? I mean, I don't see any holy oil around, do you?"_

" _The only way we could be trapped here is if a higher power wanted us here."_

 _Dean sighed, seeing this whole conversation as a moot point. Cas simply tilted his head, as if he were thinking._

 _God smiled. They were in for the long haul._

* * *

They were stuck in a cabin of sorts. It had only two rooms. A bathroom inhabited one room, while the other housed the kitchenette, living room, and bedroom.

What a combo deal.

Scouring the place had been the first thing Dean had done, followed by salting all the entrances. Not that they would really need it. The snow outside was about an inch above the bottom of the window, which meant it was about 4 feet. And it wasn't that pansy snow that was all powder. This was honest-to-God frozen solid ice snow.

Dean was not happy.

Not that Cas wasn't happy as well, Dean just…couldn't read the angel. He'd done nothing but stand, rooted in one spot, for the past 3 hours.

So Dean, clearly the intelligent one, started a fire in the fireplace, gathered all the pillows and blankets, putting them in the space between the couch and the mantle, and attempted to round up some grub.

Only there was none. No food in the entire cabin.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean finally asked. The angel said nothing. "Cas!"

"Shh," was the only response he received.

"Excuse me?...Cas!"

"Dean. I'm trying to listen."

"What are you? Tuning into Angel Radio? How's that working out for you?"

"Not well," Cas sighed and his shoulders sagged. "there is nothing."

"Wait…like "nothing" nothing?"

"I mean there is nothing. Usually, I can hear the angels just fine, and they talk about your prophecy. The destiny of the Winchester boys. Then, I get a little insight as to what to do next, and everything is okay."

Dean could feel a "but" coming.

"But," Cas continued. "There is nothing. It seems…that no one knows anything."

"So…what do we do?" Dean asked after a while.

"I do not know."

* * *

 _To be honest, God hadn't expected it to take this long. Of course, he knew it would take time, but he'd thought that the two beings were much farther along than that. Not that it was a problem' it simply…complicated things a bit, made their timeline longer and more drawn out._

 _Not to mention that Gabriel was about to combust with the knowledge._

 _With no real heat, and no food, Dean would not last too much longer. He only hoped that Castiel realized this before it was too late._

* * *

Dean was curled up by the fire, huddled under several blankets.

"Dean…Your body temperature is getting too low. And you haven't eaten in days."

"I-I'm aware o-of th-that C-c-cas." Dean stuttered. He was seriously about to freeze what little ass he had completely off. "H-how are y-you sti-still aliv-ve?"

"I can heal my vessel. Whatever damage the temperature does, I can counter it. Just like how I don't need to eat or sleep."

"Fu-fuck y-you," Dean tried to sound menacing. "W-why don't-t y-you share som-me of that-t he-healing m-moj-jo."

Cas moved so quickly he startled Dean to the point where he yelped. Apparently the cold was affecting his core, because Dean Winchester did not yelp.

"Hold still," Cas commanded before placing two fingers on Dean's forehead and focusing all of his Grace into the point where he was connected to the human.

Dean was slowly being filled with a warmth that took the edge off of the freezing cold. When it seemed that he had stopped shivering, Cas pulled away and waited.

* * *

 _Gabriel practically tackled God. "It worked! They did it! Okay, can I go get him now?"_

 _Shaking his head and smirking, he said, "Not yet, my child. You know what needs to happen."_

 _Gabriel went off to pout, leaving God to simply watch the wonder that was Dean Winchester and Castiel._

* * *

Soon enough, however, the trembling came back, violently.

"Tr-try it ag-gain." Dean pleaded. He was man enough to admit when he'd given up, and he'd given up a long time before he couldn't feel is hands anymore.

Cas looked…almost sheepish. "I can only think of one other way. It should work much better, more permanently, but it is a bit…unorthodox."

"Ju-just t-tell m-me." Dean shuttered.

"You already know that demons enter their hosts through their mouth." Dean nodded, so Cas continued. "Angels inhabit vessels the same way. And I don't know if you remember when Anna got her Grace back but…" He trailed off.

Dean looked at him expectantly, unable to speak.

"Long story short, as you would say, is that the only way to truly fill you with my Grace and warm you permanently, is…by mouth."

The Winchester considered that for a moment. "S-so. You w-what? Thr-throw up-p on m-me?"

The angel let a small smile slip onto his lips.

And before Dean knew what was happening, Cas's lips were on his. Not only was his best friend kissing him, with tongue, but he could feel the other man's grace spread throughout his body. It was quick, and suddenly, he was so hot he couldn't hardly stand it.

They pulled apart. Cas widened his eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. Dean simply grinned.

* * *

 _God waved his hand from heaven, opening the cabin door wide. The snow had disappeared. Only bright green grass and trees adorned the scenery. He watched as Dean slowly took Castiel's hand and led him outside._

" _Gabriel," the Almighty called. When the archangel appeared he continued. "You may retrieve Sam now. But remember, a single kiss is all the prophecy calls for at this moment. Don't get too carried away with your loved one."_

 _Squeeing with joy, Gabriel vanished. God grinned. His creations were truly extraordinary. Certainly their love being the strongest power of all._

 _He paused for a moment. Perhaps he should tell the rest of his angel-offspring about the next phase of the Winchesters' destiny? Or maybe not, he decided. Besides, the look on Zachariah's face when he finds out about his role in everything will be quite funny._

 _And God loved funny._


End file.
